Lame
by syntia.amano
Summary: Karena Mammon sedang sakit jadi dia hanya bisa melakukan satu illusi organ dan memutuskan untuk ke orang yang membayarnya, jadi Mukuro mengirimkan Fran kepada Varia untuk sementara.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lame

Summary : Karena Mammon sedang sakit jadi dia hanya bisa melakukan satu illusi organ dan memutuskan untuk ke orang yang membayarnya, jadi Mukuro mengirimkan Fran kepada Varia untuk sementara.

A/N : Maaf saya tidak bisa konsisten karena ini harus ditulis agar keluar dari otak sehingga author bisa belajar untuk ujian. Jadi sedikit fanservise untuk kalian. Aku yakin aku sudah gila karena menganggap Belphegor ganteng. Saatnya kembali ke jalan Nebbia.

WARNING! Shounen-ai, maybe OOC and typo

O,o

"Muu, sepertinya aku demam," ujar Arcobaleno mist yang sedang menyandarkan diri ke sofa saat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menyaksikan video pembunuhan sadis koleksi khusus Varia Tempesta Guardian.

"Ara? Kalau begitu Mammon-chan harus beristirahat!" perintah Lussuria masih dengan suara lembut nan gemulainya.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu Mammon tidak bisa ikut dalam misi," ujar lelaki dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Ara? Mammon-chan apa itu berarti kekuatan ilusi Mammon-chan juga ikut melemah?" tanya Lussuria. Mammon hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, sepertinya dia terlalu panas sehingga tidak kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sun Guardian itu.

"VOI! Ada apa disini?" teriak lelaki berambut putih yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan membanting pintu keras-keras, mengalahkan suara speaker yang khusus dibeli Belphegor hanya untuk menikmati tontonan yang lebih stereo.

"Sttt, Mammon-chan sedang sakit. Kita harus memelankan suara kita!" suruh Lussuria sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dan menaruh jari telunjuk kanan di depan mulutnya. Squalo langsung mengintip ke balik sofa dimana hanya duduk Belphegor dan Arcobaleno sementara di ujung lain terlihat Lussuria dan perlengkapan menjahit di sebelahnya. Leviathan tidak terlihat karena sedang menjalankan misi sendirian.

"Muu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan ilusi yang susah saat ini," ujarnya. Wajahnya sudah tampak agak memerah di karenakan deman. Belphegor memandangi Arcobaleno itu dan mengangkat bayi itu dan mendekatkan dahi mereka.

"Ushishishi, sepertinya Mammon tidak bohong," ujarnya kemudian meletakkan bayi tersebut pelan-pelan di sofa, bukan di pundaknya seperti biasanya.

"Vo… voi, apa kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Squalo yang cemas dengan keadaan mist guardian mereka. Squalo memandang ke arah Lussuria yang memang menyandang ketua anggota P3K di Varia. Hal ini tentu saja dikarenakan kemampuan penyembuh Sun Guardian.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menghubungi Mukuro?" tanya Lussuria sambil balik memandang ke Rain Guardian mereka.

"Aku pikir juga demikian. Mammon, apa kau bisa menghubungi Mukuro sebentar?" tanya Squalo yang tampak tak yakin karena sepertinya Mammon sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melayang.

"Sepertinya aku bisa, tapi jangan banyak berharap," ujarnya.

"Uh… Uun," ujar Squalo yang agak kaget karena Mammon sedang tidak meminta bayaran untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jadi pastinya penyakitnya agak parah. Squalo bahkan menatap Belphegor yang kelihatan cemas dilihat dari bahunya yang agak tegang dan tubuhnya yang tidak sesantai biasanya.

Tiba-tiba layar televisi dinding mereka berubah menjadi hitam dan kemudian hanya terlihat titik-titik abu-abu yang banyak sebelum kemudian menjadi hitam lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di ruangan yang segalanya putih.

"Oya, oya, aku tidak meyangka bahwa kemampuan ilusi Arcobaleno bisa menurun sehingga memintaku menghubungi kalian sendiri," ujar seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan bentuk nanas yang kemudian duduk di kursi itu. "Kufufu, sekarang jelaskan ada urusan apa Varia denganku?" tanyanya acuh.

"Kami minta bantuanmu," ujar Squalo serius tanpa sedikitpun menaikkan oktafnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat lelaki di layar itu agak terkejut.

"Oya, oya, ada urusan apa sehingga Varia membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan menyandarkan diri ke kursi yang sedang di dudukinya itu.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Semua mata disana memandang lelaki di balik layar itu. Suasana mendadak lebih tegang di banding sebelumnya. "Seperti yang kau tahu kekuatan ilusi Mammon melemah." Squalo menunjuk ke arah Arcobaleno yang sedang duduk bersanadar di sebelah Belphegor. Mammon tidak membantah atau mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hal ini justru membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu cemas. "Apa kau bisa mengirim Fran kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ushishishi, kenapa kita membutuhkan dia?" tanya Belphegor yang sudah siap dengan pisau di tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat apa hubungannya sehingga Fran harus menggantikan Mammon.

"Oya, oya, kau membutuhkan Fran? Apa itu artinya Mammon sampai-sampai tidak bisa membuat ilusi jantung untuk tubuhmu?" tanya Mukuro. Belphegor dan Lussuria langsung memandang ke arah Squalo yang sekarang baru mereka sadari agak pucat.

"Muu, ilusiku sedang tidak setabil. Aku tidak bisa membuat ilusi untuk dua orang sekaligus," ujarnya. Mereka semua berpikir bahwa di sebuah rumah sakit Byakuran juga pasti sedang menderita karena organ dalamnya yang sebetulnya ilusi menghilang dan muncul sehingga menyebabkan sakit yang luar biasa. Namun Squalo tetap tidak merintih sama sekali padahal seharusnya aliran darahnya juga tidak stabil karena yang terluka adalah jantungnya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu untuk Mafia," ujar Mukuro lengkap dengan evil smirk-nya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Mammon untuk melakukannya dan membiarkan Byakuran mati," ucapnya. Meskipun ketiga guardian itu tahu kalau Mukuro lebih memilih membunuh Byakuran dengan tangan sendiri daripada membiarkan salah satu lawannya itu mati. Lagipula lelaki itu pasti dipaksa untuk menolongnya, entah itu dari Arcobaleno lain ataupun Chrome yang dimintai tolong oleh Vongola Decimo.

"Yare, yare, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap dibayar meskipun sedang sakit," ujar Mammon dengan angkuh yang langsung disetujui Belphegor. Mementingkan uang di atas segalanya memang Mammon banget. Itu berarti Mammon masih sadar akan bentuk uang di dunia dan itu memang benar-benar Mammon yang asli bukan Mammon palsu.

"Squalo, sebaiknya kau duduk!" pinta Lussuria yang langsung disanggupi lelaki itu yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Oya, oya, lalu kenapa aku harus membantu kalian kalau Arcobaleno itu sendiri memilih uang dibandingkan Famiglia-nya sendiri?" tanya Mukuro.

"Karena itu berarti kau bisa bebas sementara dari Fran," jawab Squalo. "Dan kau akan mendapatkan gaji Fran selama berada disini, selain itu kau bisa mem-posses orang sesukamu saat Fran sedang pergi untuk menjalankan misi," lanjutnya, karena dia tahu bahwa Fran pasti dibekali Trident cadangan Mukuro agar lelaki itu bisa berpindah tempat dari satu jiwa ke jiwa lain dan Mukuro tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. Selain itu dia tahu kalau aliran dana Mukuro hanya mengalir dari dunia hitam dan hampir sama seperti Mammon, Mukuro ingin mengumpulkan lebih banyak uang, lebih banyak pasokkan untuk menghancurkan Famiglia.

"Kufufu, aku memang menginginkan hal itu tapi aku masih belum tertarik. Lagipula selama Fran tidur aku bisa bebas dari tingkahnya. Untuk masalah gaji aku juga tidak terlalu menginginkan apa yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh muridku, dan aku agak pemilih dalam poses memposes."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih membiarkan Byakuran mati?" tanya Squalo.

"Kufufu, aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak setuju kan? Lagipula kalau dia mati akan ada seseorang yang aku perlukan hidup untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku di masa depan menjadi depresi sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku minta di masa depan," ujar Mukuro agak rumit.

"Hah?" Belphegor dan Lussuria memandang ke Squalo yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara. Apa perkataan Mukuro begitu aneh? Rumit? Gak jelas sampai-sampai Squalo harus bengong? "Vo… voi, apa kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu?" tanya Squalo karena tiba-tiba dia merasa lebih baik. Perlahan raut wajahnya juga menjadi cerah tidak pucat dan tidak ada dorongan untuk muntah darah seperti yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kufufu, hanya untuk sementara sebelum aku bilang pada Fran. Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau ada kekeliruan yang dilakukan anak itu. Dia masih belum matang jadi aku tidak bisa menjaminnya. Kau bisa mulai membayarku saat ini juga dengan sesuatu yang lebih menarik seperti…" Mukuro belum menyelesaikan apa yang mau dikatakannya saat tiba-tiba terjadi gangguan dan ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita.

"Ushishishi, sepertinya arus listri mati. Apa makhluk itu sudah kembali?" kesal Belphegor kalau di telaah dari suaranya.

"Sebaiknya kita antar Mammon secepatnya ke rumah sakit!" suruh Lussuria saat mendengar bunyi helicopter mereka mendarat di halaman lepas landas Varia Mansion. Lussuria menelepon mereka saat Squalo sedang berbicara dengan Mukuro, karena itu jemputan mereka langsung datang.

"Ushishishi, sebenarnya pangeran ingin menikam makhluk idiot itu. Tapi pangeran lebih suka melihat partner pangeran meski harus berdesakkan dengan gay lord ini," ujar Belphegor. Perlahan-lahan ruangan itu menjadi terang kembali. Regu pembawa tandu sudah siap di depan pintu ruangan untuk membawa Mammon pergi.

"Voi, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" tanya Squalo curiga saat melihat Mammon dibaringkan dan langsung dibawa cepat-cepat ke dalam helicopter.

"Ara? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa guardian Varia sedang sakit sehingga kekuatannnya tidak stabil dan kalau tidak segera ditolong akan mengakibatkan kematian guardian Varia yang lain," ujarnya.

"VOI!"

"Ushishishi, aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan gay lord itu. Tapi sekarang Mammon sedang membutuhkan gay lord, jadi Squally dilarang mengganggu proses pemeriksaan Mammon!" suruh Belphegor sambil mengeluarkan pisau dan menjilatnya.

"Huh, cepat kalian bawa Mammon. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Xanxus." Helikopter pribadi Varia itu pun lepas landas meninggalkan Squalo di bawah mereka, tepat saat terdengar bunyi pecahan. "Sepertinya bertambah orang yang harus berobat," kesal Squalo sambil memijat dahinya. Pantas saja dia kena darah tinggi kalau setiap hari harus menghadapi hal seperti ini.

o.o

"Kufufu, rupanya mereka punya nyali memutuskan sambunganku," ujar Mukuro sambil tertawa. Dia masih berada di tempat duduk saat tiba-tiba sambungannya dengan Varia terputus.

"Nee Master, berarti ini sudah selesai kan?" tanya Fran dengan nada monoton. Dia membawa dua buah antena di tangannya yang bergoyang-goyang. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu rumah persembunyian yang berada entah dimana, karena Fran sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia disuruh berdiri disana dengan membawa alat yang katanya berfungsi sebagai antena itu untuk membajak saluran televisi Varia. Karena menurut Mukuro itu latihan untuknya.

"Mukuro-sama apa anda menyanggupi permintaan Varia?" tanya lelaki berkacamata dengan tanda scan harga di pipinya.

"Woi Kakkipi, apa kau meragukan Mukuro-sama hah?" tantang lelaki berambut pirang dengan anting-anting di telinganya.

"Kufufu, apa kau mau pergi Fran?" tanya Mukuro pada muridnya yang tetap setia dengan ilusi buah-buahan di kepalanya. Buah-buahan karena sekarang dia sudah tidak setia lagi kepada jeruk di kepalanya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa memilih untuk tidur saja?" tanyanya tetap dengan nada monoton.

"Kufufu, itu juga boleh. Tapi aku tetap akan mengirimmu kesana," ujar Mukuro sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mukuro-sama, apa anda yakin? Bukannya kemampuan Fran masih belum meyakinkan?" tanya lelaki dengan topi wool di kepalanya itu.

"Woi Kakkipi! Apa kau nggak percaya Mukuro-sama hah?"

"Kufufu, karena itu aku mengirimkannya ke Varia."

"Apa disini nggak ada yang sadar kalau aku nggak mau pergi?" gumam Fran sendiri yang memang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

"Baik, kalau itu keinginan Mukuro-sama. Aku akan melaksanakannya," ujarnya kemudian mengambil walkie talkie dan berbicara kepada seseorang. Mukuro berbalik ke arah Fran yang kelihatannya sudah mengantuk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Fran, kau harus belajar mengontrol kekuatanmu bahkan saat kau tidur. Aku akan mengirimku ke Varia untuk itu. Kalau kau tidak berhasil, mungkin kau akan ditembak mati oleh Xanxus kufufu," ujar Mukuro yang langsung membuat Fran membatu. Xanxus adalah pimpinan sekaligus guardian Cielo Varia. Salah satu saingan Mukuro aka Masternya. Jika dia tidak bisa menang melawan masternya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Xanxus. Dan menurut apa yang didengarnya bahwa Xanxus itu makhluk liar, dia benar-benar bakalan mati.

"Master, kenapa master mengirimku ke tempat berbahaya itu? Aku lebih memilih wanita daripada lelaki," ujar Fran yang maksudnya lebih memilih pergi kepada Uni atau Chrome. Sejak selesainya pertarungan Arcobaleno itu, Fran, Uni dan Chrome sudah menjadi teman akrab. Fran dan Uni karena umurnya hampir sama sedangkan Chrome mungkin karena menganggapnya mendapatkan adik angkat.

"Kufufu, karena itu kau akan aku kirim kesana." Mukuro tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Err, master. Master sebaiknya tidak tersenyum selebar itu. Creepy," ujar Fran yang langsung mendapat tusukkan trident di topi buahnya yang kini menjadi apel.

"Kufufu, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap Fran, karena 30 menit lagi kau akan berangkat!" suruh Mukuro lengkap dengan tanda kesal di dahinya.

"Master , aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian ini. Perjanjian ini tidak sah karena aku sama sekali tidak dimintai pendapat," ujsr Fran sambil membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kufufu, apa kau pikir kau bisa membantahku Fran?" Aura hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang tubuh Mukuro. Fran langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Kufufu, kalau begitu kau harus menyiapkan apa yang kau perlukan kecuali foto yang kau ambil diam-diam itu," ujar Mukuro yang langsung membuat Fran down. Darimana masternya tahu tentang foto-foto Mukuro saat ganti baju yang mau dijualnya ke W.W. itu?

"Hai," balas Fran yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Karena terlepas dari masternya yang super duper killer tapi baik hati karena tidak mengganggunya saat tidur, padahal dia sudah tahu masternya bisa memberinya mimpi buruk yang lebih nyata daripada kenyataan sendiri, sekarang dia harus pergi di tempat yang menurutnya lebih seperti negara antah berantah yang isinya orang-orang stress semua, padahal menurutnya orang-orang disekelilingnya stress. Mungkin benar apa kata pepatah seburuk-buruknya atau sebaik-baiknya masih ada orang yang lebih buruk atau lebih baik di luar sana. Dan dia akan merasakan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

o,o

A/N : W.W. disini maksudnya adalah M.M. karena itu dilihat dari Fran POV


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lame

A/N : Aku masih merindukan fanfic yang menghilang bersama dengan isi hardiskku yang lain. Padahal sama sekali belum aku posting dan udah 2 chapter lebih. Apa mungkin Reborn nggak rela jadi pairingan Lambo ya? Selamat menikmati sedikit hint XS

WARNING! Shounen-ai, maybe OOC and typo

O,o

"Apa kau mendengarku trash?" tanya Xanxus irritated karena orang yang diajaknya bicara dari tadi tiba-tiba terdiam dan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dia sudah menerima laporan kalau Mist Guardian mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit yang kemungkinan sama dengan tempat Byakuran dirawat, karena hal itu akan lebih memudahkan proses ilusi yang dilakukan Mammon meskipun dia sedang sakit. Masalahnya mereka masih belum tahu Mammon sakit apa.

Sudah sekitar lima jam sejak Lussuria dan Belphegor pergi mengantarkan Mammon ke rumah sakit. Lussuria mungkin bertugas untuk memastikan Mammon baik-baik saja karena dia memang menganggap dirinya sebagai ibu di Varia dan Mammon dianggapnya merupakan salah satu anak asuhnya, sehingga dia pasti memastikan Mammon baik-baik saja sebelum kembali ke Varia. Yang aneh adalah Belphegor, meskipun dia sudah bilang lebih baik menemani Mammon daripada berada di satu ruangan hanya bersama dengan Leviathan, yang notabene dibencinya. Belphegor tetaplah lebih suka mengunci diri di kamar atau pergi bersenang-senang di luar daripada berada di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba Squalo yang sedang memberikan laporan terkini tentang keadaan Levi, meskipun Xanxus sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, tiba-tiba lelaki di depannya terdiam. Squalo bersuara kecil itu saja berkah, jadi kalau sampai diam itu berarti masalah.

"Voi, ada yang mengganti jantungku," ujar Squalo tiba-tiba. Xanxus menaikan alisnya. Jantung Squalo ditikam beberapa saat yang lalu sehingga dia membutuhkan jantung ilusi yang biasanya dibuat Mammon, namun karena menurutnya Mammon tidak bisa menstabilkan kekuatannya sekarang untuk membuat ilusi organ dua orang, dirinya dan Byakuran, Mukuro menggantikan Arcobaleno itu dengan ilusi miliknya. Mengingat hal ini saja membuat Xanxus kesal, namun dia tidak mungkin mengatakan dia kesal karena lelaki lain menginvasi Squalo. Dengan kekuatan Mukuro lah Squalo masih bisa berdiri di depannya sekarang, meskipun itu berarti Mukuro menerobos wilayah miliknya.

"Voi, apa kau mendengar apa yang aku bilang?" tanya Squalo sedikit menaikkan oktafnya, hanya sedikit karena dia belum yakin dan sedang tidak ingin mendapat lemparan apapun dari bosnya saat ini. Xanxus hanya memandangnya jijik. "Aku akan pergi keluar," pamit Squalo kemudian langsung keluar dari kantor bosnya. Dia masih merasakan jantung ilusi itu berdetak, namun rasanya berbeda dan dia tahu hal itu. Dia sudah pernah merasakan ilusi jantung dari Mammon dan Mukuro. Meskipun mereka sama-sama illusionis tapi kedua ilusi itu mempunyai kekuatan yang berbeda dengan kecepatan berbeda dan bentuk yang berbeda. Namun kini jantungnya terasa berbeda. Jadi dia tahu bahwa itu bukan kekuatan ilusi Mammon. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan ilusi Mukuro agar pudar saat tiba-tiba ilusi lain menggantikan tempatnya. Berarti itu adalah ilussionis lain yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Mukuro. Karena meskipun Squalo tidak mau mengakuinya keras-keras, dia tahu bahwa Mukuro tidak akan pernah melemah, meskipun tubuhnya dihancurkan sekalipun, ilusinya akan tetap kuat.

"Hallo? Apa ada orang?" tanya sebuah suara monoton dari pintu depan. Squalo berada di ujung tangga sehingga dia bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun Varia mempunyai lift tapi dia tidak suka menggunakannya, karena menurutnya naik turun tangga bisa membuat kuat kakinya. Lift itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk anggota yang lain meskipun hampir tidak ada dari guardian Varia yang menggunakannya dan menyuruh anak buah mereka untuk mengenakannya, kecuali saat Lussuria menyuruh mereka menggunakannya untuk mengangkat bahan makanan tentu saja.

"Fran?" bingung Squalo karena meskipun dia sudah tahu wujud dan suara monoton Fran, dia tidak begitu yakin kalau orang di depan matanya itu Fran. Dia berambut hijau sebahu dengan model potongan seggy pendek dengan mantel berwarna hitam dan di rambutnya terdapat jepit, yap jepit bergambar buah-buahan, bukan topi berbentuk buah seperti yang dipakainya saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

"Ah, ada peri ubanan," ujar Fran monoton. Ok, itu berarti dia benar-benar Fran.

"VOI! Apa kau jadi perempuan hah?" kesal Squalo karena dipanggil peri ubanan. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan memang dandanan Fran. Apalagi karena wajah Fran yang belum terlihat seperti lelaki karena umurnya yang masih muda. Bukannya dia masih duduk di bangku SMP? Selain itu badannya kecil dan kurus sehingga tidak aneh jika dia dianggap perempuan. Belum mantel panjang yang dipakainya merupakan mantel perempuan dengan pita di pinggangnya, meskipun dia memakai sepatu boot dan bukannya wedges.

"Ini semua salah master," ujar Fran dengan nada monoton dan wajah datar namun Squalo berani menjamin kalau lelaki itu agak kesal.

~Flash back~

"Master, apa master mau mengerjaiku?" tanya Fran sambil melihat mantel W.W. yang tercampur dengan barang-barang miliknya. Mereka sedang berkemas dan karena Fran sibuk memilih makanan apa saja yang mau dibawanya, urusan pakaian dia serahkan kepada master dan manusia scan berkacamata empat. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak memeriksa apa yang dijejalkan sampai dia berada di dalam jet khusus. Dia sedang menghubungi Masternya dengan menggunakan ilusi, hal yang paling pertama disuruhnya dikuasai oleh Masternya di menit-menit terakhir sebelum keberangkatannya ke Itali.

"Kufufu aku memasukkan itu karena tahu bahwa sekarang sedang musim dingin di Itali dan kau membutuhkan itu Fran. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengerjaimu?" tanya Mukuro yang berada di suatu tempat, karena Fran masih belum tahu dimana mereka pergi sebelumnya, sedang asik bermandikan cahaya matahari.

"Tapi ini mantel wanita," keluhnya. Apa masternya masih belum sadar dengan jenis kelaminya? Bukannya sudah jelas kalau dadanya rata? Apa jangan-jangan masternya berniat menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi perempuan dengan membuat ilusi dada buataan? Masternya memang sudah gila, dia baru sadar sekarang.

"Kufufu, apa kau punya mantel Fran?" tanya lelaki berambut biru itu. Fran mencoba menggali isi otaknya yang mungkin sudah tercerai berai sejak terbentur sebelum masternya menjemputnya dan membawanya ke Jepang.

"Tidak," ujar Fran yang baru ingat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membawa apapun kecuali pakaian yang dikenakannya saat diseret pergi dengan terpaksa oleh Mukuro dkk dari rumah neneknya. Terpaksa, karena dia tahu sebenarnya itu hanya keberuntungan atau lebih tepat ketidak beruntungan masternya. "Tapi kenapa mantel wanita?" tanya Fran bingung, masih tetap dengan nada monoton tentu saja. "Ah, jangan-jangan karena master juga tidak punya mantel jadi master pergi ke daerah tropis," ucap Fran yang baru saja sadar bahwa semenjak dia bersama dengan masternya, masternya hanya menggunakan baju-baju beberapa musim selain musim dingin. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah masternya punya syal atau sarung tangan.

"Kufufu." Dia hanya bisa mendengar hal itu sebelum ilusi dirinya ditusuk dengan trident masternya tepat di arah topi pisang yang sedang dikenakannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas melayang di depannya. Meskipun sama sekali tidak penasaran tapi dia pasti ditusuk lagi dengan trident kalau tidak membukanya akhirnya dia mengambilnya.

_Ganti topi buah-buahan norak itu dengan jepit bergambar buah-buahan atau bandana atau aksesoris wanita lainnya, kecuali kau mau dianggap banci. Dan kalau kau tidak menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih mirip wanita jangan kembali. Aku tidak menerima banci sebagai muridku, kufufu._

Fran menatap kertas itu kesal. Apa masternya sendiri nggak sadar kalau potongan rambut nanas itu juga norak?

~Present~

"Voi, hal itu tidak penting." Fran sedikit menurunkan bahunya, merasa kesal. Kenapa lelaki berambut putih panjang itu nggak bilang sebelum dia cerita? Dia merasa menghabiskan suaranya secara sia-sia. "Voi, apa kau yang mengganti jantungku?" tanyanya langsung to the point. Kalau tidak salah dia memang pernah mendengar dari Yamamoto, salah satu guardian Vongola yang juga sering mengajaknya main namun jarang dia pedulikan karena Rain Guardian itu pasti mengajaknya bermain baseball selalu. Padahal dia benci aktifitas olahraga, bahwa Rain Guardian Varia memang terlalu ceplas-ceplos.

"Bukannya itu gunaku disini?" tanya Fran balik. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Masternya tahu kapan dia tiba di Varia mansion sehingga saat dia merasakan bahwa ilusi masternya melemah dia langsung menggantikannya. Masternya pasti tahu kehadiran Fran sehingga Fran bisa langsung meng-covernya. Lagipula dia tidak percaya kalau kekuatan masternya itu bisa melemah. Hanya orang yang tidak mengenal masternya yang bisa tertipu seperti itu.

"Aku harus membawamu ke bos," ujar Squalo kemudian berbalik. "Ikuti aku!" suruhnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu dengan sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan seperti ini kalau bisa," ujar Fran yang sadar dirinya terlihat seperti transvetive. Squalo tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar sesuatu yang pecah.

"Voi, lebih baik kita segera keatas sebelum kau mendapatkan hal yang lebih berbahaya lagi," ujar Squalo yang masih tak yakin untuk menaikkan oktaf suaranya padahal dia ingin sekali berteriak _'VOI! SABAR SEDIKIT BOS BRENGSEK!'_ dari ruang depan itu. Dia menatap penampilan Fran kemudian langsung menyeretnya. Lebih cepat mereka menemui Xanxus lebih cepat pula mereka bisa menghindar dari bos Varia itu. Dan dia tidak mau kalau harus menikmati melihat jarum jahit lagi hari ini.

o.o

"Che, siapa dia?" tanya Xanxus tidak sabaran saat Squalo membuka pintu dengan pelan, padahal biasanya langsung dibantingnya. Squalo sedang menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut hijau yang tampaknya bersembunyi dari pandangan Xanxus.

"VOI! Jangan bersembunyi di belakangku!" kesal Squalo yang tiba-tiba kembali ke wujud asalnya dan langsung menerima lemparan cangkir dari bos mereka. Gadis itu langsung menyingkir dan menjaga jarak dari Squalo dengan menampilkan wajah bosan.

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak terbang kesini dan menikmati sinar matahari," keluhnya dengan nada monoton yang sepertinya membuat Xanxus curiga dengan identitas dari intruder itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Mukuro mengambil murid perempuan," bingung Xanxus, karena Chrome tidak termasuk murid Mukuro. Gadis itu hanya memiliki kekuatan mist yang dihimpun sendiri meskipun beberapa kali Mukuro memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu, namun Mukuro sama sekali tidak mengakui kalau Chrome adalah muridnya.

"Mungkin karena aku memang bukan orang yang kalian cari, aku hanya tersasar itu saja," ujarnya dengan wajah datar, membuat Xanxus semakin curiga.

"VOI! Cepat katakan identitasmu!" kesal Squalo dengan nada basa basi antara mereka.

"Che, apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi peri ubanan?" kesalnya yang langsung membuat Xanxus menyadari identitas dari err… gadis(?) ini?

"Apa kau operasi menjadi perempuan trash, atau itu hanya ilusi?" tanya Xanxus pada gadis(?) yang sekarang sedang saling tatap dengan Squalo itu.

"Peri ubanan, kau saja yang cerita aku sedang tidak mood!" suruhnya pada Squalo.

"VOI! Aku bukan Peri ubanan!"

"Ah, kalau begitu kau Banci ubanan," ujarnya yang semakin ngaco, membuat Xanxus tiba-tiba merasa bego karena tadi hampir merindukan suasana ribut Varia.

"Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan atau apa trash, kalau kau tidak berguna aku akan langsung menembakmu di tempat," ujar Xanxus yang langsung membuat gadis(?) itu terfokus padanya.

"Pertama, aku bukan perempuan. Kedua, aku tidak berada disini karena kemauanku. Ketiga, aku tidak pernah disuruh apapun selain berangkat kesini dan menggantikan jantung banci ubanan ini. Keempat, aku tidak berencana tinggal disini untuk satu menit kemudian bahkan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya juga. Jadi selamat tinggal!" ujarnya yang langsung pergi keluar. Xanxus dan Squalo berpandangan.

"Apa dia yang menggantikan jantungmu trash?" tanya Xanxus yang tampak sama sekali tidak peduli. Itu berarti Mukuro sudah tidak lagi menginvasi wilayahnya.

"Si, aku merasakan ilusi ini berasal darinya. Apa kau ingin Fran tidak tinggal di Varia Mansion? Kita membutuhkan mist guardian selama Mammon belum sembuh."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan orang yang tidak berguna trash. Mereka hanya beban," ujar Xanxus yang kembali menghadap ke arah laporan-laporan di mejanya, saat tiba-tiba pintu kantor Xanxus dibuka dan langsung ditutup dengan keras.

"VOI!" teriak Squalo yang kesal bersamaan dengan Xanxus, namun kali ini Xanxus sama sekali tidak melemparkan apapun, baik itu ke Squalo ataupun kepada orang yang menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Aku Fran, lelaki, murid Rokudo Mukuro, dan bersedia menjadi mist guardian sementara menggantikan mist guardian kalian yang sedang sakit kalau itu benar. Sekarang cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini!" ujar Fran dalam satu tarikkan nafas kepada Xanxus dan Squalo yang agak takjub dengan perubahan hatinya. "Tapi kalau aku boleh memilih kamar, aku ingin berada di kamar yang dekat dengan dia…" Fran menunjuk ke arah Squalo yang hampir saja nyolot saat Fran melanjutkan perkataanya. "…karena aku masih belum yakin aku bisa mempertahankan ilusiku saat aku tidur. Jadi kalau kau merasa jantungmu menghilang kau bisa langsung membangunkanku," jelas Fran. "Sekarang, cepat bawa aku ke kamar tanpa terlihat siapapun!" suruh Fran namun masih dengan nada monoton dan wajah datar. Hanya saja dia mengatakan hal itu dengan cepat sehingga mereka berdua tahu bahwa Fran sedang berada dalam situasi genting.

"Trash, bawa dia!" suruh Xanxus yang meskipun penasaran dengan siapa yang membuat Fran sampai seperti itu lebih ingin sendirian secepatnya. Squalo mengangguk dan langsung berbalik. Fran langsung mendekat ke arah swordsman itu sampai-sampai memegang salah satu ujung jaket Varia yang sedang dipakai sang Rain Guardian. Dia terlihat ingin bersembunyi lagi menggunakan tubuh Squalo sebagai tamengnya.

Pintu baru saja tertutup dan Xanxus hendak kembali membaca dokumennya saat sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalinya terdengar. "Ushishishi, pangeran menemukan sesuatu. Siapa yang ada di belakangmu Squally?" Apa Fran ketakutan pada Strom Guardian Varia?

o.o

A/N : Maaf kalau ini lebih OOC daripada yang kalian sangka. Sedikit penjelasan yang dimaksud dengan Squalo sebagai jarum jahit adalah jarum jahit dokter yang menjahit luka Leviathan di chapter sebelumnya.


End file.
